warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Vlammenpoots Profetie
Hallo lezer, Welkom bij een nieuwe novelle van mij. Tot nu toe heb ik jullie enkel verhalen laten lezen over de grote, bekende krijgskatten en hun verleden. Nu is het echter tijd om een jongere kat te belichten. Dit is Vlammenpoot. Veel leesplezier, Pootje van Morgenpoot Inleiding Bij het vallen van de ster en het verdwijnen van de maan, zal je iemand die je lief hebt in vrede moeten laten gaan. Vlammenpoot heeft er nooit aan getwijfeld dat hij leerling-medicijnkat wilde worden, en de SterrenClan heeft hem verteld dat hij speciaal is. Dan ontvangt hij een onheilspellende profetie, en dat verstoort zijn leven... want wie zal er dan sterven? De Clans Zie deze link: Morgenpoots fanfictions/Vlammenpoots Profetie/De Clans Proloog Stippelpels tastte in het duister toen ze door de bedompte, muffe gang schuifelde. Het licht van de Maansteen beroerde haar ogen; gauw kneep ze die dicht tegen de felheid. ‘Je bent laat’, klonk een diepe, jonge stem. Stippelpels knipperde vriendelijk met haar ogen. ‘Het spijt me, Stronkpels. Mijn werk als medicijnkat gaat voor.’ Stronkpels gromde zacht. ‘Samentongen met de SterrenClan behoort tot dat werk. Aangezien de rest wilde wachten, hebben wij nu maanlicht verspild.’ Een blauwgrijze poes met mooie, groene ogen kwam tussenbeide. ‘Met verder discussiëren schieten we ook niet op. Als jullie nog dromen willen delen met de SterrenClan, zou ik maar opschieten.’ Ze zei het rustig, al lag er een scherpe ondertoon in haar stem. Regenpoel en Beswolk, de twee WindClanmedicijnkatten, trippelden zwijgend op het grote rotsblok af. Stronkpels volgde met zijn leerling, de slanke en sympathieke Donkerpoot. Toen Stippelpels hetzelfde wilde doen, hield Beekgloed haar tegen. ‘Je bent niet de jongste meer’, fluisterde de RivierClanpoes waarschuwend. ‘Het is tijd dat je een leerling neemt.’ Stippelpels trok met haar oren; dat wist ze zelf ook wel. Het werd tijd dat ze haar kennis doorgaf op een jonge kat. Maar wie? ‘Ik ben al op zoek’, suste ze haar vriendin. ‘Heus, het komt goed. De DonderClan biedt veel jong talent en ik heb genoeg manen om te beslissen.’ Beekgloed zuchtte diep en drukte haar neus tegen de Maansteen aan. Stippelpels volgde haar voorbeeld; meteen werd ze gegrepen door ijzige kou. ‘Hallo? SterrenClan?’ Langzaam nam de omgeving vaste vormen aan. Ze besefte dat ze zich bij de Slangenrotsen bevond, de rotsen glinsterden goud in het licht. ‘Kleinvaren. Ik had niet verwacht dat jullie me hierheen zouden brengen’, miauwde ze enigszins verbaasd. Kleinvaren, een kleine, grijze kater, kwam meteen terzake. ‘Beekgloed had gelijk. Je moet een leerling vinden, anders zal de DonderClan zonder medicijnkat komen te zitten.’ Stippelpels’ poten leken vast te vriezen aan de grond. Had de krijger zojuist haar dood voorspeld? ‘Kleinvaren, ik snap het niet’, bracht ze verward uit. ‘Hoe lang heb ik nog te leven?’ Kleinvaren streek met zijn dunne, rafelige staart over haar schouder. ‘We willen op alles voorbereid zijn. Het is niet aan mij om je lotsbestemming te vertellen; die zal voor jou pas duidelijk worden, als je hem vervuld hebt.’ Stippelpels vernauwde haar ogen. Misschien zou ze toch niet sterven, maar waarom was het dan zo belangrijk dat ze een leerling op zou leiden? ‘Goed’, verzuchtte ze enigszins geïrriteerd. ‘Is het Splinterkit? Die lijkt me erg pienter. Het is in ieder geval niet Klauwkit, die moet krijger worden. Vlammenkit? Of Houtkit? Kleinvaren, ik weet het niet! Wie moet ik kiezen?’ De grijze kater snorde. ‘Dat is jouw besluit. Maar besef je wel, dat degene die jij uitkiest een grootse bestemming heeft. Hij zal een profetie moeten ontrafelen die dood en verderf voorspelt. En wij zullen hem leiden, zoals we bij nog geen enkele medicijnkat hebben gedaan. Hij wordt onze… boodschapper.’ Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Ik word de beste krijger die de Clans ooit hebben gezien!’ verklaarde Houtkit met trotse stem. ‘Ik zal vechten als een tijger en al mijn vijanden verslaan!’ Klauwkit besprong zijn zusje wild. ‘Ik zal vechten als een tijger, leeuw en luipaard ineen! Dan ben ik sterk, moedig en snel!’ Dan had je nog Splinterkit, die niet onder wilde doen voor zijn nestgenootjes. ‘Puh! Krijger? Ik word de grootste leider die het woud ooit heeft gekend!’ Vlammenkit luisterde naar het opschepperige gedoe van zijn broertjes en zusje. Onder hun opwinding, kon hij zenuwen voelen voor de aankomende ceremonie. Maar Vlammenkit voelde zich nerveuzer dan ze zich ook maar zouden kunnen voorstellen. Zal Stippelpels me goedkeuren? Ik wil Houtkit, Klauwkit en Splinterkit niet vertellen dat ik medicijnkat wil worden. Wat zullen ze me een watje vinden! ‘Je kan Stippelpels nu spreken’, murmelde Roosneus, zijn moeder, bemoedigend. ‘Ik weet zeker dat ze blij is als je het haar vraagt.’ Was ik daar maar zo zeker van. Vlammenkit gaf haar moeder een kopje en trippelde toen de kraamkamer uit. ‘Hé, waar ga je heen?’ joelde Klauwkit. ‘Wil je niet meespelen?’ Gewoon negeren. Gewoon negeren… Hij trippelde onder een overhangende rotspiek door, en kwam op Stippelpels’ kruidenveldje. Madeliefjes kriebelden tegen zijn poten, en hij moest onwillekeurig niezen. ‘Hallo daar’, miauwde Stippelpels verrast. ‘Wat doe jij hier? Dit is geen plek om te spelen.’ Het klonk nieuwsgierig, maar niet boos. Vlammenkit schuifelde verlegen met zijn poten. ‘Uh… ik vroeg me af of je nog een leerling nodig hebt.’ Hoopvol keek hij op naar Stippelpels, die hem aankeek met een blik die hij niet kon plaatsen. ‘Zou jij dat willen, Vlammenkit?’ Hij knikte hevig. Zal ze me goedkeuren? ‘Tuurlijk wil ik jou als mijn leerling!’ riep de bruin gevlekte poes uit. ‘Ik zal je alles leren wat ik weet!’ Vlammenkit was sprakeloos van blijdschap. Yes! Ik word de leerling-medicijnkat van de DonderClan! Dolblij sprintte hij terug naar de kraamkamer. ‘Mama, het mag!’ verklaarde hij trots. ‘Stippelpels wil mij als haar leerling!’ Roosneus snorde geamuseerd. ‘Ik zei het toch? Wat was er nou dat je je hierom druk maakte?’ Vlammenkit zag dat zijn nestgenoten hem aangaapten. ‘Je wordt medicijnkat?’ wist Klauwkit uit te brengen. ‘Wauw. Dat-dat had ik niet verwacht.’ Hij begrijpt het niet. Hij snapt niet dat er ook kittens bestaan die geen krijgers willen worden. ‘Medicijnkat Vlammenkit!’ riep Splinterkit uit. Hij leek dolenthousiast. ‘Dan word ik leider, Houtkit commandant en jij de medicijnkat!’ Klauwkit keek hun gekwetst aan. ‘En ik dan? Ik zou een betere commandant zijn dan Houtkit.’ Daar was het grijze poesje het niet mee eens; ze klauwde speels naar het oor van haar broer. Ze vinden het niet zo vreemd als ik had gedacht, gelukkig! verzuchtte Vlammenkit in zijn gedachten. En Klauwkit zal het ook wel begrijpen, als ik zijn toekomstige verwondingen eenmaal verzorg. Want met zijn agressiviteit zal hij die zeker krijgen. Roosneus keek met een tedere blik naar haar kittens, en overspoelde ze met een vloedgolf van bezorgde opmerkingen. ‘Jullie moeten wel luisteren naar jullie mentoren, hè? En geen kattenkwaad uithalen! Oh ja, ik moest van jullie vader, Adderzand, zeggen dat hij heel trots op jullie is!’ Een oproep klonk vanaf de Hogesteen. Ja, het gaat beginnen! dacht Vlammenkit vol opwinding. Straks ben ik een leerling-medicijnkat! Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Beste katten van de DonderClan’, begon Korrelster met vaste stem. ‘Het is tijd voor vier kittens om leerlingen te worden. Zij zijn de jongen van Roosneus en Adderzand, en ik hoop dat ze net zulke goede krijgers zullen worden als hun ouders. Klauwkit, kom maar naar voren.’ Vlammenkit zag hoe zijn broertje op de Hogesteen afsprong, vol vurig enthousiasme. ‘Jij zal Klauwpoot zijn, met Paddenhart als mentor. Paddenhart, jij bent een kundige krijgskat en ik weet zeker dat Klauwpoot in veilige poten is bij jou.’ De lichtgrijze kater glipte naar voren; trots begeleidde hij Klauwpoot terug naar de menigte. ‘Houtkit’, ging Korrelster verder. ‘Jij zal voortaan de naam Houtpoot dragen. Korenvacht heeft al eerder een leerling opgeleid, dus haar ervaring en kundigheid spreken voor zich. Ik vertrouw erop dat zij al haar vaardigheden op Houtpoot door zal geven.’ De grijze poes raakte de neus van haar nieuwe mentor aan en trippelde terug naar de rest. ‘Splinterkit’, ging Korrelster verder. ‘Vanaf deze dag, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend, zal je bekend staan als Splinterpoot. Zwartstreep, ook voor jou zal dit niet je eerste leerling worden, en ik weet zeker dat jij Splinterpoot alles zal leren wat je weet.’ Vlammenkit besefte nerveus dat het nu zijn beurt was. Schuifelend kwam hij naar voren, terwijl Korrelster hem bemoedigend toeknikte. ‘Deze jonge kat heeft een speciale positie gekozen in de Clan’, begon de leider. ‘Vanaf deze dag, tot de tijd aanbreekt dat hij zijn volledige naam ontvangt, zal hij bekend staan als Vlammenpoot. Stippelpels, leer hem de geheimen van de SterrenClan en hoe geneeskrachtige middelen gebruikt kunnen worden om katten te genezen.’ Vlammenpoot stapte trots op Stippelpels af, die met haar staart over zijn oor streek. ‘Wij gaan heel ver komen samen’, beloofde ze hem zachtjes. Hij werd meteen omgeven door de geur van kruiden toen hij het medicijnhol inliep. Stippelpels ging hem voor door een rotsspleet, die onmiskenbaar naar de voorraadkamer moest leiden. ‘We hebben weinig goudsbloem’, miauwde ze ongerust. ‘Dat dient om infecties te voorkomen. Kom je mee?’ Vlammenpoot trilde van opwinding. ‘Waarheen?’ Hij volgde zijn mentor naar buiten. ‘Naar de Zonnerotsen.’ Het leven als medicijnkat is zo spannend! De rotsen baadden in gouden zonlicht, en de rivier kabbelde rustig tegen Vlammenpoots poten aan. Stippelpels was verderop kruiden zoeken en had hem hier even achtergelaten; verveeld maakte hij met een voorpoot achtjes in het water. Morgen gaat ze me leren hoe ik die kruiden ook echt kan herkennen, stelde hij zichzelf gerust. Morgen… Plotseling werd zijn hart gegrepen door angst en hij draaide zich om bij het horen van een stem. “Vlammenpoot…” De varens achter hem stonden in brand, en een heldere vuurtong likte aan de overhangende takken van een wilg. Vlammenpoots adem stokte toen hij een kattengezicht in de vlammen zag. “Vlammenpoot…” De stem klonk aanlokkelijk en zacht. “Niet bang zijn. Wij hebben lang op jou gewacht.” ‘Lang op me gewacht?’ vroeg Vlammenpoot aarzelend. ‘Maar-maar waarom op mij?’ Het vuur werd zwakker, tot er slechts een klein vlammetje overbleef. “Jij bent de kat met het vurige hart. Jij bent wie we zoeken. Blijf luisteren naar onze roep, Vlammenpoot… we zien elkaar snel weer.” Hoofdstuk 3 (binnenkort!) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles; Arc 2